Harry Potter and the Unraveling Plan
by TheHuntresss
Summary: Molly is tired of having to struggle so knowing when the boy who lived was supposed to start school she meets with Dumbledore who fully intends to control Harry. They make plans and arrangements that will better things for her family and it doesn't hurt that it keeps him under Dumbledore's thumb at the same time. Molly is arrogant and power hungry – since their first year she
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Unraveling Plan**

_I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to JK Rowling and her publishers etc. I make no money from this work and never intend to it's just for fun._

_Pairings to include: Harry/Fred – Ginny/Blaise Zabini – Ron/Hermione - George/Angelina -Neville/Luna Hilzarie/Charlie/?Bill_

_Molly Weasley and Dumbledore make plans. Molly is tired of having to struggle so knowing when the boy who lived was supposed to start school she meets with Dumbledore. They make plans and arrangements that will better things for her family and it doesn't hurt that it keeps him under Dumbledore's thumb at the same time. Molly is arrogant and power hungry – since their first year she's plotted and planned out her youngest children's lives._

(1)

Hermione Granger, a 6th year student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was leaning back against the headboard of her boyfriend Ronald Weasley's bed a large book laid across her abdomen whining, "I don't see why you have to bond with that, that… girl!" Her face was screwed up into a grimace of disgust.

Ron looked over at the girl he loved a sneer making his somewhat handsome face rather ugly, "We've been over this Mione. Mom has the contract all arranged and it won't affect us at all. I bond with her and for a couple weeks I can only be with her but after that you and I can do whatever we want. That's how she had the contract written. The bitches money and titles will be mine and I still get to be with you in a legal and recognized consortia bond while she can't have anyone else. That way if she does happen to get pregnant we'll know right away that it's mine. It's the same way with Ginny and Harry you know. The contract bonds them together and for two weeks she has to only make out with him but after that she can do who ever she wants while Harry can't touch anyone else or he'll lose his magic and everything."

Her face flushing a deep unbecoming shade of red she grabs his worn shirt and pulls his face down towards hers, "I don't share Ron. I've never been good at it and I don't plan to start now. You're mine! How did you Mom manage to plan all this out anyhow? Didn't their guardians have a say in the how the contracts were written especially with them so biased in your favor?"

Ron crowed, "That's the brilliance! Both of them are orphans and Dumbledore managed to get control of them somehow or another through the Wizengamot. I doubt it was very legal at the time but he did it and he and Mom drew up the contracts. They aren't important people Mione not to him. They have their parts to play but when it's all over the important people who'll rebuild this world to what it should be are people like us Weasley's so he arranged for their riches to be ours no matter how they end up. I mean if it all goes according to his plan both of them will die in the end anyhow and since we'll be bonded it'll all be ours.

Unbeknownst to the two in the room the two in the hallway listening finally figured out how their so called friends really felt about them. Harry putting his mouth against her ear whispered furtively "Orchard! Ten minutes!" When she nodded he separated from her moved further back down the hall then tromped on the floor heavily heading towards the room he schooled his face blank as he stepped through the door, "Ah… my eyes my eyes… can you two not do that in the room we're sharing! Come on already." He stomped over to his trunk which he'd already had to spell to open at his touch only because they kept rifling through it and taking his things digging through his books he pulls out one on Ancient Civilizations before closing his trunk and locking it.

-  
When Harry had turned his back to them Hermione decided they'd better find out what he was planning on doing after all that's what Dumbledore paid them to do. Keep track of Harry Potter, his thoughts and actions and report them back. In her I know better than you voice she demands, "Where are you going Harry? Have you finished your summer homework? You know grades are important and you shouldn't just wait to the last minute to get those things done."

Sneering at her bossy attitude, "Hermione instead of haranguing me about something I told you I finished a week ago why not work with Ron who hasn't cracked a book since the last school bell rang. OR better yet how about minding your own business. I know what my grades are likely to be and I know what I need to get for the career I'm interested in. Now, I'm going to read in the orchard where it's quiet and peaceful in case anyone goes looking for me."

An offended looking crossing her face, "Well! See if I offer to help you again Harry Potter. When you're grades plummet from the sorry work you do you'll regret pissing me of!"

None of them saw the flesh covered string hanging near the top of the window or saw it move up and out of sight as they just stared at Harry open mouthed and stunned because he never ever stood up for himself before like he did now. He turned back looking at them laying on the bed in disdain, "If I need your halfhearted attempts at helping me to get good grades then I don't want nor would I deserve them. Do us all a favor Hermione get over yourself. You aren't perfect and your help isn't always helpful. Now if you'll excuse me I've some reading to do." He turns and stomps out the door before moving quietly down the stairs and out the door making sure Mrs. Weasley didn't see him leave.

Hilzarie still shaking from their discovery. She wondered sometimes why she became friends with them, the only one even half way likable was Harry. The only good thing she could think of that had happened besides being Harry's friend was her friendship with the older Weasley boys. She'd started writing with them after the original correspondence about Hagrid's dragon and it just grew from there. They'd continued writing even exchanging gifts and thoughts and ideas ever since. But Molly's attitude had swung from motherly to domineering bitch like crazy. you just never knew how she was going to act from moment to moment and this revelation well it explained so many things about the inconsistencies of their treatment here, but left her feeling hallow all the same. Stepping into what use to be Percy's room she moved over to her trunk, using her magic and blood to open it she pulled out a muggle notebook and pen as well as a book on Ancient and Lost Races then she slipped out of the house unseen to the orchard where she was supposed to meet Harry.

The two young men wrapped the string from their latest invention extendible ears up slipping them into a hidden pocket in their jeans.

Fred looked at his twin his eyes showing shock but little surprise at their unwitting discovery, "Where does Mom keep important papers and contracts? Would it be here in the house you think or in the family vault?

George thought for a minute, "There's a couple places here in the house where she keeps important papers we can check there first but considering how bad these contracts are she may have them in the vault at Gringotts and the only one besides her and Dad that have access to it is Bill so we're going to have to tell him and probably Charlie what we heard. Well we should tell them anyhow they might be able to help and I know they wouldn't have anything to do with her schemes."

"Agreed then we'll get them alone when they get home and explain everything we heard and hopefully they can do something to stop them."

-

(notes: Alternate Universe, some OOC to be expected as the story is set up and goes forth)


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Unraveling Plan Ch2

(2)

They'd stayed in the orchard talking over what they'd heard and looking for a way to get their hands on the contracts so they could find a way out of them or around them. Not knowing Molly Weasley very well they couldn't figure where she might hide the contracts or put them for safe keeping and both being naïve and trusting figure that they'd most likely be in Gringotts in her Vault. They made it back to the Burrow just in time to help set the tables for supper. Chores were not something either of them really minded doing, after all it was just helping your elders out as they did for the family. Ron and Ginny on the other hand whined and moaned about having to do anything and could easily be heard constantly wishing for house elves to make their life easier.

Bill came in late from his job at Gringotts Bank. He'd moved back from Egypt taking a promotion to work inside the bank doing warding and curse breaking, he had to admit to himself he really wished he hadn't done it. Field work might be hard and dirty but it was a lot more fulfilling to him than sitting in an office. But his Mom had begged him to come home when the war heated up so he talked to his superiors. They offered him this opportunity which was really rare and he should be honored, well he was but he missed field work. He was ready to beg to go back into the field when Voldemort found a ritual that got him a body. That was a ritual he was interested in hearing about because any ritual can be undone if you work hard enough at understanding it. His hours had lengthened a lot in the last year it didn't really matter if they denigrated Harry or not some people were worried others could read the signs and that meant new and updated wards to protect family homes. So here he is coming in from work at midnight after a full day of warding to a dark house to sleep in the same room he grew up in.

George had been waiting for Bill to get home, he knew he'd have the answers if he only knew about the situation so he'd waited up long after everyone else in the house went to bed. He'd made a point to drug Ginny so she wouldn't attempt to bed hop again something she'd taken to trying over and over ever since Harry had come to stay with them.

Bill saw him as soon as he turned away from the stove with the plate his mother had left warming for him, "George, what are you still doing up at this hour?"

George looked at his big brother, "I, Fred and I overheard something today Bill, something awful… I waited up to talk to you about it. I hope you can fix it if not … if not I don't know if I can remain a Weasley."

Nearly dropping his plate from the serious tone his jokester brother was using and his total seriousness, "Not be a Weasley… George start talking now!"

"Put up silencing charms and wards Bill," looks over his shoulder to the darkened hall, "you never know who could be listening."

After putting up some serious silence charms, wards and even proximity alarms Bill looks back at George, steps over to his Dad's cupboard and pulls out the bottle marked bleach, getting two glasses he pours a good measure into each glass hands one to George, "Ok start talking!"

Shaking his head in wonder at his brother, "I always wondered why Dad kept a bottle of cleaner up there just never got curious enough to check it out." HE takes a large gulp of the whiskey then starts, "Fred and I were trying out a pair of our new inventions, which work really well by the way when we overheard Ron and Hermione talking and what we heard was awful Bill just awful. Did you know that Mom has two contracts set up well her and Dumbledore do anyhow; One for Ron, to bond with Hilzarie which would be ok if he was interested in her at all but he's not and it's not a balanced contract either. Ron was telling Hermione that once he was bonded he only had to be true to it for two weeks then they could be together in a legal consortia bond and poor Zarie would lose everything if she tried to find happiness anywhere else but even worse than that is she's supposed to die fighting HIM with Harry so they don't even have to worry about it for long. The bond is just to get her money and titles to hell with her and her feelings and Mom is behind it Bill, she and Dumbledore planned it all out. It's pretty much the same for Harry too except instead he's bonded to Ginny who is doing nothing lately but dressing and acting like a total whore. Theirs is just as unbalanced, Ron even said that if Harry was to touch someone else after bonding he'd lose his magic and his life while Ginny can slut around with anyone after the two week period. I think their contract must say something about her being pregnant because she's been brewing love potions and rubbing all up on Harry every chance she gets. Fred even caught her trying to slip into Harry's bed the other morning. You've got to help us Bill."

Shaking his head and wanting to disbelieve everything George had said but knowing it actually gave answers to a few things he'd only caught bits and pieces of. He looked seriously at his brother, "we need to actually see the contracts George without knowing exactly what they say there is nothing we can do to break them. Does Harry or Hilzarie know about them?"

"We think from what we heard right after their momentous discussion that Harry might have overheard them too because he was cold as ice and told Hermione off for her constantly harping on homework and grades. He was pissed, his voice was rock hard when he told her that if his grades were only because of her he didn't want them anyhow and spent the rest of the day reading out in the orchard. Hilzarie didn't talk all night, about anything not even in response to direct questions and when I looked in the room where she's sleeping everything is packed up I don't know if she intends to make a break for it or not. I really couldn't blame her if she does though, she doesn't know that she's still got friends here, friends that will try to stop this from happening if possible." When Bill gave him that look that clearly asked why you didn't try to talk to her he added, "We knew we had to talk to you before anything. Charlie is due back tonight too and I'm going to let you tell him about this. Fred and I spent the afternoon checking the attic for the contract in all the places that Mom usually keeps important papers and didn't find anything."

"That means it's more than likely in the vault at Gringotts then. I'll go in early and take a good long look through the family vault to see if I can find it. Use your new toys subtly and try to hear any conversations she may have with Dumbledore but be really careful I know he's not above oblivating information out of people's heads even allies." Checking his watch and seeing that it's a little after 2am, "Go ahead to bed George I'll wait up for Charlie and fill him in. I'm sure between the four of us we'll fix this mess one way or another.

George finished up the whiskey washed the glass out then went on upstairs to join his twin in their room all the while trying to think of any other places his mom could have hidden that contract and feel asleep to be chased through his dreams by large pieces of parchment that sold others into virtual slavery for their wealth and position in society.

Charlie Weasley second oldest of the Weasley children just in from the Dragon Reserve in Romania was dead dog tired. He'd worked a long day with a very angry dragon settling him just in time to start the apparations home it took three, two of them very long ones and one short. He was ready to just fall into bed after arriving at the Burrow so wasn't expecting to find anyone waiting up for him. After hearing the full tale from Bill he was ready to grab the two victims and just make a run for it. The contracts hadn't been put into play yet they could pre-empt them and make them invalid that way just by taking and bonding the two themselves.

Shaking his head at his brother's impetuous and very Gryffindorish plan, "We can't do that Charlie what if it just changes the Who of the contract, but nothing else about the contract. So it's not Ron she's bonded to but you or me or Fred or even George but everything else stays the same. She'll still come out the loser and Harry let's not even go there. No we need to see the entire contract so we can rewrite it to something that's fair and makes all parties involved happy."


End file.
